You Think Too Much
by lil-battousai girl
Summary: Aoshi thinks too much


Disclaimer::: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything at all.

A/N::: I'm finally back with a new fanfic. I've been busy but I'm back and happy! Enjoy the story!!

Summary::: Aoshi thinks too much.

He could not believe what she was doing to him. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this, let alone acting like this. But that would have worked better if he had told himself not to feel this way since the beginning. He was Shinomori Aoshi. He was calm, cold and unemotional. How could his mask, which took years of practice, crumble with just one smile? Aoshi looked down at her. _'Damn.'_ he thought. He looked away, avoiding her for he was quite sure that he would melt. "Aoshi….what do you say?"she asked, her head turned slightly to him. Aoshi cleared his throat. "Aa" he murmured. Misao had blushed a little but smiled again and Aoshi quickly looked down. He could feel his heart thump. He eagerly ran a hand through his jet black hair, ruffling his hair. Misao laughed. Oh his poor heart.

Aoshi closed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, almost reeling back when jade green eyes were mere centimeters away from his. "Are you ok Aoshi?"she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Aa."he simply replied. Misao raised an eyebrow but did not move back. Instead she came closer, her eyes burning into his. "You weren't paying attention to what I asked you, ne?"she whispered. Aoshi glanced down at her lips and almost gulped. "Yes I was."he replied. "Oh really? Then what did I just ask you before you spaced out?"she asked, crossing her arms. _'Is she smirking?'_ he thought, looking at her lips once more. "Aoshi?"she asked. '_I like the way she says my name_.' "Helloooo?"asked Misao, waving a hand infront of Aoshi's face. Aoshi snapped out of his daze and looked at Misao. "Yes?"he asked. Misao laughed and rolled her eyes. She backed away, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. "See? You haven't been listening to a word I've said."she said, her eyes darting across his face. Aoshi remained silent. _'She looks even more beautiful with her hair down.'_ "You said you were finally done paying off your car."he said. Misao blinked in surprise. "…..Ok, maybe you were listening after all."she said with a smile. But her smile turned into another smirk and Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "But what did I ask you?"she asked. Aoshi blinked, because he didn't have an answer. She sat on her knees, in front of him. Her hair cascading down her back and onto his carpet floor. She was wearing a white sundress which complimented her figure. He looked at her angelic doll face and saw that same devious smirk he quite loved. He knew that she was thinking that she had him cornered.

"I did not catch your question Misao, I apologize."he replied, surpressing the urge to smirk at his excellent wording skills. Misao huffed. "Right. Well you said yes so it doesn't really matter."she answered, and stood up to head to his kitchen, missing Aoshi's eyes widening. _'What did I say yes too?'_ he pondered. He looked over his shoulder at Misao. She was turning the stove on. He stood and made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. "I'll make dinner for you."she said, looking into the fridge. Aoshi just nodded. He crossed his arms over his muscled chest. " Do you want something spicy or something sweet?"she asked, looking over at him with a smirk. Aoshi furrowed his eyebrows. "Surprise me "he replied. _'She is acting weird.'_ he thought. She knew something….something good to blackmail him with. Aoshi's heart nearly stopped. _'Does…..does she know how I feel about her?'_ His mind raced.

She had become his best friend. He was 25 and she was just 23. She was a nurse and he was running a restaurant which was doing very well. He had fallen in love with her, these past years that he has known her. Ever since they met back in first grade. Now, they were living together….as roomates.The last part of that thought disappointed Aoshi. _'As roommates.'_

"Aoshi can you put my hair up please?"she asked, bringing Aoshi back into reality. Aoshi opened a drawer that contained nothing but Misao's hair bands and such. He took out an ice blue bow and quickly tied Misao long hair into a ponytail, settled at the top of her head. "Thanks."she said looking up at him. Aoshi nodded and leaned back against the kitchen counter. He gave Misao a once over. _'She knows something big.'_ he told himself. "Misao."he said and she glanced at him, expectant. "What exactly did you ask me?"he asked, standing up to his full height and looking down at her. She didn't blush or anything, she just giggled. "Don't worry about it Aoshi."she said and stirred the contents in the pot that she stood over. "Misao."he said once again. This time however, his tone had risen. Misao turned and looked at him, a smile on her pretty lips. _'Ah….she has on green apple scented lip gloss today. My favorite' _he thought. "Yes?"she asked. "What was your question?"

She looked him up and down. "If you didn't know what I asked you, why did you say yes for?"she countered. Aoshi stared her down but she was unfazed. He sighed out a desperate "Please."to which she smiled. "I asked you out for a midnight picnic." That was her reply and his downfall. _'Is that what she asked me?….This is probably bad,…or maybe not. Maybe she just wanted to celebrate.' _

Aoshi stared at her in slight shock. She lifted up her hand and slowly shut his slightly agape mouth. She laughed at his expression and turned back to her cooking. She had surprised him. Aoshi glanced down at her petite form. _'Its just a picnic…' _he tried to assure himself. It wasn't the fact that she asked him out…sorta. She always asked him to go places. But this was…kinda different. She asked him out right now…on a midnight picnic…Aoshi sighed softly and turned to open a cupboard that was filled with plates. He grabbed a couple and set them down on the kitchen table. He continued to go around the kitchen, getting things ready.

"Food is ready Aoshi!"exclaimed Misao. He turned to see her as she turn the stove off. She rinsed off her hands and turned to him. She smiled at him and walked towards him. "All set?"she asked. He nodded. She walked over to his balcony and laid out a blanket. He followed her with the plates and began to set them. Misao scurried inside to get the food while he waited. She came back a minute later with the pot, which he finally saw, was a pot of ramen….his favorite. She set it down gently then went back inside and came back with a teapot. He could already taste the tea. They were silent as they fixed their plates. She poured him tea and he thanked her. He resisted the urge to sigh in content as he tasted the ramen, letting Misao do that for him. "Delicious as usual Aoshi?"she asked. He nodded and let a small smile grace his lips. Something he only did for her and her alone. _'How can I not smile for you?' _The night wind blew softly against them. It was refreshing to Aoshi as it hit his bare, toned arms. His hair ruffled across his face and tickled him. His eyes closed when Misao's fingers brushed over his bangs.

"You need a haircut Aoshi." He opened one eye and looked at her. She was now sitting right next to him, brushing his hair aside. "Is that an offer?"he replied. She stood up and went inside. Aoshi also stood and followed her inside. He didn't feel like picking up the plates, so he left them on his balcony. He went into the livingroom and saw Misao sitting on the leather couch. She motioned for him to sit on the floor infront of him. He obeyed and sat in front of her, between her legs, his back resting against the couch. "Just relax."she whispered as she lifted the scissors to his hair and began to snip away. He felt her soft fingers run through his hair, he was losing himself. _'Why do I….Why?….Why?' _Misao moved around him and now kneeled down infront of him to cut his bangs. He looked at her face. She was concentrating on his hair. Her tongue poked out of her small mouth and her eyebrows furrowed together. He watched as his clipped hair floated down to the ground. She smiled and finally stood. Her fingers swept through his hair, combing his hair down.

"All done."she said happily. Aoshi glanced over to a small mirror that hung on a wall. He saw his hair was back to its usual length. "Thank you."he whispered. _'You always know just the way I like it.'_

"It was nothing Aoshi."she replied and stretched, to which Aoshi had to turn away from. He stood up from his sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. She was beaming at him with a light blush on her face.

"We should get to bed….its pretty late." She suggested. Aoshi nodded. "Good night Aoshi."she said and got on her tiptoes and kissed him goodnight on the cheek. He was tempted to grab her and give her a 'right' kiss, but he stopped himself. "Goodnight."he finally managed to say as she walked away. He watched her disappear into her bedroom. _'Why must you toture me like that?'_

He took his time to get ready for bed. He even stood outside her door, just looking at it, for what seemed like hours. He walked into his room, thinking on Misao. As he laid in his bed, he kept thinking on her. She looked so beautiful. The way she smiled at him, the way she blushed softly after cutting his hair. He couldn't sleep right now. He left his bedroom and went into the living room, turning the television on. He laid down on the couch, muting the television, instead, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You've done this everynight for a couple of years." His eyes widened a bit as he heard her on the other side of the room. He looked over at her and saw her holding a blanket in her small hands. "Misao, its late."he replied. It was the only thing he could think of saying. She shrugged and made her way across the room and infront of Aoshi. She had changed into a black tank and matching sweatpants. She sat down on the floor next to him and rested her head on his arm. "Why do you do this everynight?"she whispered. Her eyes closed slowly and she began to hum. _'Because I love you, but can't have you.' _Aoshi closed his eyes also. "To think."he finally responded. He opened his eyes and Misao looked up at him with a small smile. They stared at eachother for a few minutes. Misao sat up and ran her fingers across his face. "You think too much."she whispered.

Aoshi continued to look at her. Her words swam through his head over and over.

_**You think too much……**_

_**You think too much……**_

_**You think too much……**_

Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts when Misao stood stirred. He didn't know what happened or how. It happened so fast. Something inside him just snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. Misao stood up, making Aoshi instantly sit up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She let out a small squeek as she crashed into his chest. He pinned her underneath him and grabbed her face. His breathing became heavy as he stared deeply into her eyes. Misao didn't dare move, nor did she want to. "Aoshi-"

Aoshi shook his head, stopping her from talking. "Misao…"he breathed out. He took in her scent, her eyes, the way she was breathing. How good it felt to hold her like he was. The pretty way she blushed, and having the satisfaction that he made her blush that way. Her eyes darted across his face as they stayed frozen. "Don't tease me."he breathed out. Her jaw dropped a little at his desperate plea. He leaned in to capture her lips. "ACHOO!!!!". Aoshi stopped, frozen and blinking down at a horrified Misao. "A-Aoshi!! I'm so sorry!" Aoshi sat up and let Misao sit up as well. She quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom and came out with a box of tissues. She handed it to Aoshi who took a tissue gratefully and wiped his face. When he was done, he looked at Misao. She turned away from him in extreme embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Aoshi!"she said once more. He shook his head at her. "Its alright."he whispered. Misao was red in the face.

They stared at eachother. "I guess I ruined the moment, huh?" she asked as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. Aoshi smirked and let out a small chuckle. Misao's jaw opened slightly at his response. "Aoshi, don't laugh at me!" Her embarrassment instantly vanished and was replaced by slight annoyance. Aoshi continued to chuckle at her. "Forgive me Misao."he simply said. Misao rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." She whispered and pouted. _'She's so cute'_ was Aoshi's thoughts as he continued to stare at Misao.

'_I love you'_

"About time you said it." Aoshi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "W-what?" Misao laughed at him. "You finally said it!!"she exclaimed. Aoshi could feel his face heat up. "You're blushing!!!" Aoshi turned away from Misao and tried to hide his face. Miisao leaped across the couch and tried to get him to look at her but Aoshi kept his face away. "Aoshi look at me!!"she yelled, but he looked up at the ceiling. He was clearly very embarrassed. _'I can't believe I said that outloud.'_

"Why can't you believe it?"she whispered to him. Aoshi looked down at her and saw her gazing up at him. "You really should stop thinking so much." She commented with a giggle. Her smiled widened yet again when she saw his face grow red again. "Aoshi you look so adorable blushing!!" she squealed out. Aoshi groaned which only added to Misao's enjoyment. She yawned and pushed off the couch. "Well goodnight Aoshi." She said, causing Aoshi look at her with a slight surprise in his eyes. She didn't know if it was a trick of the light or not but she swore she saw him frown with disappointment. She quickly ran over and stood infront of him. She leaned down, only some torturing centimeters away from his face. Aoshi could do nothing but stare into her ocean eyes. "I love you too."she whispered to him before she closed their gap and gave him a peck on the lips.

He felt his heart stop. The confession took his breath away, the kiss happened so fast. By the time he had come to his senses, Misao was already gone. _'She loves me…she kissed me'_ He stood up from the couch and quietly made his way to his room. He sighed in content when he thought about what happened. His lips were still tingling from the kiss. He let his eyes drop and he was soon asleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Misao. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she still wore her sleeping clothes. She was at the stove, cooking and singing along with the radio. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 8:48 am. He stepped inside the kitchen and saw her turn around and look at him. She smiled at him and bid him a good morning and turned back to the stock. "Want some breakfast?"she asked him. He came up and stood next to her, looking at the stove. "Ramen."she said with a smile. "I also made some green tea. Do you want some?" She looked at him, expectantly. Aoshi nodded. Her smiled widened. "Okay. Just go take a seat." Aoshi obeyed and took a seat at the table. He continued to watch her as she stirred the pot and then pour the tea into his favorite cup. She set the cup down in front of him and went back to the stove. After a couple of more minutes, she came back to him with the ramen. As she set his plate down in front of him, he looked up at her. She glanced down and gave him a stunning smile.

She pulled away but Aoshi reacted fast. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "Is something wrong Aoshi?" she asked in concern. "No" came his reply as his eyes bore into hers. "I want to ask you something."he said. Misao just waited for his question. "Would you make miso soup for me everyday?"he asked. His heart beat faster than ever before. Misao raised an eyebrow. "But….but don't you like ramen?"she asked, confused and slightly hurt. "Is my ramen not good?"

Aoshi shook his head. "No Misao. I love your ramen."he quickly explained, much to Misao's relief. "Maybe this will help." He commented as he pushed his chair from underneath him and kneeled down on the floor, and looked up her. Misao's eyes widened. "A-Aoshi, what are you doing?" Aoshi held Misao's hand tighter. "Misao, will you make ramen for me everyday?" He could swear that his heart will burst out of chest. "Um….I guess. I mean, if you want ramen everyday then sure. But Aoshi, you're confusing me!!"she yelled. Aoshi sighed and let her hand go and stood up. Misao continued on. "Do you want miso soup or ramen? And why were you kneeling? Ugh!"she said s she threw her hands in the air. Aoshi took the opportunity and grabbed her face and smashed their lips together. Misao's eyes went wide but she soon closed them and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck, deepening the kiss. Aoshi backed her up against the kitchen counter and kissed her deeply. Misao moaned as their bodies seemed to fused together.

When they finally pulled away, Aoshi rested his forehead on hers and looked at her. "Misao….what I asked you was something of a tradition." He could see her confusion. "It is a traditional way for men to…propose." When he said the last word he looked into her eyes for a reaction. And sure enough, her eyes almost bulged out. "EHHHHHH!!??"

Aoshi could only chuckle at her reaction. Her breathing quickened and her eyes raced across his face. "D…did you…did you just-…."Aoshi clasped her face within his hands and managed to calm her down. "Misao, look at me." She was looking down but her eyes slowy went up to meet his. "I love you. If what you said yesterday is true, nothing would make me happier than to be with you. I have loved you for so long. I know we have not even dated, but I know we are meant to be now." He couldn't believe he was just spilling out his heart to her, when he wasn't even sure about how she felt for him. Misao slowly leaned into him and planted a small, tender kiss on his lips. She clutched on to him, giving him another smile. The smile that was only his. "Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"she whispered to him. His arms encircled her and he held her tightly against him, never wanting to let her go.

They stood in silence for what seem like forever until Misao stirred. Aoshi loosened his hold on Misao and let her back away from him. Misao streched her arms above her head and then looked up at Aoshi, who was just looming over her. "Well!"she said. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Misao shook her head. "Don't you have something to ask me!?"she responded. Aoshi only got more confused. Misao placed her hands on Aoshi's shoulders and started to push him down until Aoshi finally got the hint and kneeled in front of her. She smiled in return and started to straighten out her sweats. "Okay, now take my hands."she instructed. Aoshi clasped her hands. "Okay, look into my eyes with love." Aoshi merely just looked up at her and she instantly blushed. She cleared her throat and looked at him anxiously. "Makimachi Misao, will you marr-"

"No! Do it the traditional way! I know how you love being traditional."she interrupted. Aoshi held back a smirk, although failing because Misao teased him. He looked back at her, with loved filled eyes and ready. " Makimachi Misao, will you make….ramen" Misao smiled big, "…for me everyday?" Misao sniffed and nodded. Aoshi smiled at her eager response and stood up. Misao threw herself into Aoshi's arms and they kissed. They pulled away and loked into eachothers eyes. "I love you Misao." Misao let some tears fall from her eyes. "I love you Aoshi. Oh and by the way…the question I asked you about yesterday…" Aoshi waited. He was finally going to know what she asked. "Yes?" he asked. Misao laughed. "I actually had asked you if it would be ok if my boyfriend could come over today." Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "What?"he asked in a serious tone. He was going to kill that guy. "Wait! I didn't finish. That was the first question I asked you. You had zoned out on me and just answered no. When I asked you why, you didn't answer. So then I asked you if you were jealous and if you loved me. But you just continued to look off into space, or more accurately, you were looking at me. But I asked if you loved me and you immediately replied that you did. I just wanted to tell you that. You should really stop thinking so much." She replied with a smile on her face. Aoshi smirked and gave a chuckle. "You really are something. And for the humiliation I went through yesterday, I deserve a prize."he said huskily as he leaned into his soon-to-be-bride. "I'm willing to give a little prize. But just a little one."she replied with a smirk as she leaned into him. They couldn't wait to start a new beginning together.

A sneezed came out and was followed by a gasp and a cry.

"I'm so sorry Aoshi!!!"

A/N::::: I hope everyone who read this story enjoyed it. It was just a random thought that turned into a story. This story was also helped by my most recent ShojoBeat Manga Magazine. Apparantly, the traditional way for japanese men to propose is to ask: "would you make miso soup for me everyday?" I thought it was oddly romantic and I decided to use it in the story. If you liked the story or hated it, whichever, please review! Many thanks!!


End file.
